Fugitive
by Karategurl13
Summary: Slade is back and this time he has 4 mind controlled Titans with him. On the run, Beastboy must work with some old allies to save his city. But the real question is, who can Beastboy really trust?
1. Prologue

Hey everybody. I just thought of this story off the top of my head. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

It was a beautiful day in Jump City and the Titans decided to have a day off. Even heroes need a break sometimes. They were watching tv in the living room, while Raven read her book when the red alarm started to go off.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDOR ALERT!"

The computer repeated. Cyborg raced over to the computer to check to see what was going on.

"Yo guys. We got somebody in sector 3, but I can't tell who it is." Cy yelled to the others.

"Titans go!"

The five heroes raced down to sector 3 to find that nobody was there. It was completely dark except for one flickering light that needed to be fixed.

"Cyborg, are you sure it said here?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure."

Beastboy turned into a bloodhound and started to sniff around the room. His head shot up and he turned back into a human.

"This way."

The other Titans followed him while he turned back into a bloodhound and followed the scent. Soon they heard footsteps and waited in the shadows for the owner to come out. They saw a shadow and got ready to attack.

"You Titans can come out." the voice said.

The Titans walked over and saw the owner of the voice. This made Robin's hand clench shut.

"Slade." he growled.

"Yes Robin. It is me. I have to say, I have missed you all."

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Simple. You Titans at bowing at my feet."

Slade pressed a button and all the Titans fell to the ground clutching their heads in pain. All of them except Beastboy.

"What are you doing to them?" Gar yelled.

"I'm making them my servants."

"Why isn't it working on me?"

"I only set it for those four. They are the most powerful and you would only hold me back."

"Now I get to kick your butt." BB said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh the contrary. You will be the only get his butt kicked. Servants, kill him!" Slade ordered.

With that Cyborg came at Gar, but he turned into a hummingbird and zipped away. Starfire came up behind him and blasted him with a star bolt, knocking him into the wall and going through it. He ran down the hall to the living room and was greeted with a punch to the face by Robin.

"Guys, come on. You have to fight this." Beastboy said getting up.

Robin pulled out his pole and started trying to hit him with it. He got irritated and pulled out his smoke bomb. Gar couldn't see anything, he turned and got a star bolt to the neck and was sent into the glass window. He fell to the floor grabbing his throat and trying to get air in. He saw a shadow above him and saw Raven.

"Rae, you don't want to do this."

"Yes. I. Do."

Raven blasted him through the glass window and clear into the clear, sparkling blue ocean. The other Titans looked down and saw that he hadn't come up for air. Slade clapped and stood behind them. Robin was the first to speak.

"How did we do master?"

"Excellent."

"Should we go look for him?" Cyborg asked.

"No. We let him live, for now. He is of no threat to our plan. Come servants. We have plans to make."

"Yes master."

The five walked back downstairs to start planning their attack. Meanwhile, as soon as they left, a dolphin popped it's head out from under the water and turned back into Garfield. He shook his head at the events that just happened. This could not be happening.

"Slade is back, my friends are hunting me down and my city is about to be taken over. There's only one thing to do now."

Garfield turned into a hawk and flew into the sunny sky. Slade looked at him through the window and laughed.

"Stupid boy, you are falling right into my trap."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any questions you have will be answered in the next chapter! Please review! The first five get a shout out and the very first gets an adorable BB doll! Review! =) **


	2. Backup or Not

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Shout out to gabylokita41, kumquats are awesome, guest, FF8cerberus, HollisGrayson14, Tterit, Emma, lolly1010 and fman13!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Garfield tiredly flapped his wings as he approached his destination. Midway City. His first home. The city was nice. Playgrounds, nice view of the ocean, and plenty of candy shops. He knew that from personal experience. When you weren't stopping scum bags, this was really a nice place to live. Beastboy was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't even see the giant dinosaur looking creature in front of him until he flew right into it's right eye. The giant screamed and fell to the ground as Gar struggled to get out. Once he did he was fell to the ground forgetting that he had changed back. His vision was blurry at first, but he saw the person he really missed.

"Hi Elastigirl." he said knowing not to call her Rita in public.

"Hi. Are you ok honey?"

"Fine, just a little bruised."

The other members of the team approached him as Rita helped him to his feet.

"Nice shot green bean." Cliff boasted.

"Thanks."

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you, but why are you in our city." Steve asked.

Beastboy wanted to turn back into a bird right then and there and fly away, but he had a job to do. People to save.

"I need your help."

After the dinosaur man was taken to jail, the team headed on their way to Jump City and Garfield told them his story.

"Well, will you guys help?"

"Of course, Garfield. You can count on us." Rita said.

"You all might want to see this." Steve said coming from his study.

The others followed and Cliff put the plane on autopilot.

"What is it?"

"This."

He showed them a screen with the Jump City news broadcast. Slade was in the middle with the Titans at his side. Robin and Cy were wearing black suit with the S symbol on them and lots of pocket that contained poison, drugs and weapons. The girls were wearing black, skin tight suits that came up to their hips and a top that stopped just below their bra with the S symbol.

"People of Jump City. I am Slade and I am your king. My servants over here our your former heroes. You will bow down to me and only me. You will do what I say when I say. Now, Beastboy is now a fugitive of the law. Anyone who finds him alive and brings him to me, will have the lives of their families spared. Anyone caught helping him will be punished severely. That is all for now."

Starfire punched the camera and everything went black. Gar stared at the team in disbelief. This was his team. These are his friends. He has to do something.

"It's getting worse." Garfield said sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Rita comforted.

The autopilot announced their arrival at Jump City. They got out of the ship and the city had changed. Everything was dark and evil. Even the sky was red and black with creepy clouds.

"Let's split up." Garfield said.

"No we need to work together." Mento countered.

"This city is too big for us to search as a team. You and Rita take to north end while Larry, Cliff and I take the south."

Mento glared at him for a minute and then the team went on their separate directions. Steve and Rita were walking around the old pizza place when they heard a cat scream.

"Who's there?" Steve asked.

They heard footsteps and looked around for the source.

"We need to take cover." Rita said looking around.

They stepped closer to an alley and heard the faint crying of a child. They headed towards the noise and saw a little girl, no more than 6 curled tightly in a ball with dirt on her face and on her clothes. She was holding a torn teddy bear and hugging her knees.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Rita asked trying not to scare the girl.

"I can't find my mommy."

They walked over and Steve picked her up. She was so fragile. Like a piece of glass. The girl snuggled in Mento's chest.

"We're going to help you." Steve said as kindly as he could. Coming from him, that was a lot.

"But it's you two who will the help." the girl said suddenly as if someone flipped a switch.

The girl jumped out of his arms and covered her eyes. Both patrollers screamed as they were electrocuted in the back and fell to the ground with a thud. Behind them were Raven and Slade smiling evilly.

"Are you pleased master?"

"Very. Let's see how long it will take to break them."

The two heroes were dragged him the alley and into his ship and it flew off across the city.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! The first 8 will get a shout out and the first two will get an adorable Robin doll that talks! =)**


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hey everybody! A lot should be explained in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to fantasymoon1, Tterit, and FF8cerberus!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below expect for Aly.

Steve slowly opened his eyes as he felt the pounding in his head go down. He looked around the room he was in. It had dark brown stone walls, a cement floor and a single light hanging from the middle of the ceiling. He groaned as he realized that he restrained to a metal table.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Your new home." a voice said.

The two looked over and saw Slade walk out of the shadows.

"My, my, my. I never knew a senior hero like you could be so easy to capture."

"What do you want?" Mento asked irritated.

"Simple my dome headed friend. I have 4 of Jump City's heroes at my control. I have an army at my command. I am ruler of this city, but there is one thing I am in need of . Powers. Once Trigon gave me a taste of those powers, I got addicted to that feeling of pure strength. Ever since that day, I have been researching ways to get that feeling back and I finally figured out that if I can't make my old powers come back, then I can take them from someone else. That's where you come in. I'm want to copy your powers. The process will incredibly painful and extremely fun to watch. Now Steve, I'm going to give you a chance to save your wife.

"Where is she and how do you know my name?"

"How I know is not important, but the other question I can answer. Robin, if you please."

Robin walked in and pressed the button on a tv screen. Steve instantly paled at the scene. Starfire and Raven beating her repeatedly with electric wires and whips. Rita screamed to the top of her lungs as Cyborg put salt on one of her wounds. Mento was horrified at the scene. His wife, the woman loved and married 11 years ago was being tortured right in front of him and he couldn't do anything.

"Please, stop." she begged.

Cyborg punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Did I tell you to talk slut?" he spat.

"Make it stop, please." Steve said.

"In order for me to do that for you, you have to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I want to make Beastboy my apprentice."

"I thought that's what they were for."

"Nope. They are servants. They mean nothing to me."

"Aren't you the one who said he was the weakest one."

"He is. But when I'm done with him. He will be the second most powerful villain of all time. Next to me of course. All I have to do is give him this elixir and all his hidden anger will come out along with his advanced powers. In order for this to happen, you have to tell me where he is. Once you do, I will let her live. What do you say?"

Steve looked at Rita who had Cyborg's hand on her neck and head, ready to snap her neck. He for once didn't know what to do. Should he betray his son to save his wife? Why couldn't it have been him in that room? This choice was impossible.

"Tick tock Mento. What's your choice?"

"Will you hurt him?"

"You have my word Steven."

"Fine. He's on the south side of the city."

"Good. Cyborg let her go."

Cyborg dropped her and she fell to the ground shaking. Steve felt a tear run down his face as he saw his wife so broken.

"Aren't you going to let her go?"

"Nope."

"You promised!"

"No I promised I would let her live. Now, I can make her one of my servants. She's a real piece of eye candy isn't she?"

Mento struggled against the chains wanting to kill him.

"Patience, your procedure will start soon. Aly come here please."

The same little girl who set him and Rita up in the alley, skipped in holding a lollipop in hand. She saw Steve and hid behind Slade.

"Now Aly, I need you to go to the south side of the city and find Beastboy. He's green so you won't miss him. Once you find him, you press you bear's button and mommy will come find you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl, now go."

Aly skipped to the doorway, but turned at the last second that made Mento's jaw drop.

"Be back soon, daddy."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! The first five will get a shout out! Plus, the next chapter, we'll find out who mommy is! =)**


	4. Shockin Explainations

Hey everybody! I know some of you are still confused on why Slade wants BB, so I'm going to explain why in this chapter and hope you finally understand why. Shout out to FF8cerberus!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Slade was pacing back and forth in his personal study. He had cameras on every corner of the entire city. He watched carefully as Beastboy, Negativeman, and Robotman search the city for him. It was actually quite amusing. He turned as Robin, Raven, Star, and Cyborg walked into the room. Slade turned to his servants and they bowed down to him. He finally pressed the button on his wrist and freed them from his mind control. Immediately, Raven zapped him to the wall and held him by his throat with her powers.

"How was the show?" he asked.

Raven spit in his face, and he smiled beneath his mask. This was going to be fun.

"You sick piece of crap." she said slapping him.

"How could you make us hurt Friend Beastboy?" Starfire said, with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't make you do anything."

"Stop it Slade. We're free of your control. It's over." Robin stated.

"Actually Robin, it's just begun. The city is at my mercy and with a press of a button, you four will be back under my control."

"How?"

"About 4 months ago, you Titans went on a mission and 4 out of the 5 of you were kidnapped and tortured for several hours. I had that same villain place a microchip in one of your wounds. The chip is designed to attach to the person's nervous system and from there, I can control them whenever I want and make them do whatever I want."

"Why us four and not Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"I could never do that to Garfield. I have much bigger plans for him. Much bigger."

"I'm tired of this crap. I want answers and I want them now. Why are we being controlled and not Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

"Because I want Beastboy to be my apprentice and prince of Jump City."

"Why? I thought you said he was the weakest one."

"He is, but I want him to reach his full potential and join me."

Raven got tired and smashed him into the ground.

"Don't screw with us any more. Now, I'll ask you one more time, why us and not Beastboy? Why isn't he being controlled? Why do you want someone who you said was the weakest person on the Teen Titans to join you in ruling Jump City and being your apprentice? Why do all this for someone you hate?"

Slade head butted her and she fell on her side and landed at Cyborg's feet.

"I do not hate him! I want him back. He was stolen from me when my stupid ex-girlfriend took him from me after he was born and made her pin headed husband believe he was his. When they died, he was handed off to a mummy, a robot, a dome head, and a slut like a piece of candy! I just wanted my family back! There are you happy, now!

Slade realized what he just said and looked at the Titans' stunned faces.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Robin asked.

He sighed heavily. "Beastboy….is my son."

**I hope everyone understands why Slade wants Gar now. Please review and the next chapter we'll find out who mommy is! =)**


	5. Meeting Aly

Hey everybody! Just to clear something up, Aly and Gar have different moms, but Slade is their father. Hope that finally clears everything up. Shout out to Tterit and FF8cerberus!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Garfield, Larry, and Cliff tiredly searched the south side of the city.

"This is getting us nowhere." Larry stated, sitting down on an old box.

"Larry's right green bean. Maybe we should go back to the Tower and regroup with Rita and Steve."

"Fine. It is getting late."

Cliff radioed the two, but only got static.

"That's weird. They won't answer."

"Slade's probably blocking the signal." Gar stated.

The three where on there way to the Tower when they heard the faint snoring of a child. Gar carefully walked over to the source and saw Aly sleeping in an alley with her thumb in her mouth and a teddy bear in her hand.

"It must be past her bedtime." Cliff said picking up her gently.

"Let's take her back to the Tower and try to find the others there."

The three walked back to their ship and flew to the tower. As they were about to leave, a female figure ran out of the shadows and glared at the ship. She jumped on it's wing and hung on her the ride.

At the tower, Garfield watched the girl as she slept on one of the empty beds. He gently rubbed her head and smiled at her. She looked familiar for some reason. The blonde hair, blue eyes, and thin as a post. He just couldn't think of who she looked like. He was interrupted out of his thoughts as he heard loud noises from the living room and went to check it out. He came in just as Cliff was being thrown into the wall that lead to the hallway. Larry was rubbing his head as he was getting off the ground. The figure attacking them turned to Beastboy. She was wearing an all black body suit with a 2 inch skirt for the bottom. She had on fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow, combat boots, and a hood covering her face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Crimson."

"What do you want?"

"I want my daughter back. You stole her."

"We didn't steal her. She was sleeping in an alley and we anted to keep her safe. Besides, what kind of mother let's their kid sleep in a dirty alley?"

The woman came at him and he turned a bird and flew around the room. She pulled out a gun from her belt and starting shooting at the bird. He dodged every shot and Larry knocked her to the ground. The two struggled, until she disappeared into the floor boards. He looked around until he got an uppercut to the chin, knocking him out. Beastboy turned into an ape and pinned her to the ground. He turned back and glared at her.

"Who are you?!" he yelled.

Beastboy pulled off her mask and he paled. It couldn't be.

"Terra?"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Now to anyone who is still lost, here's what's happened. Slade is Gar's father. He slept with his mother, Marie and got her pregnant. A few months after they died, Gar left for America and was adopted by the Patrol. Slade followed shortly after. Slade is also Aly's father and as you just read, Terra is her mother. How that happened will be explained in the next chapter and it will be emotional for some people, so bring tissues. I hope everyone is caught up. Please review!**


	6. Out In the Open

Hey everybody! Like I said, this chapter will be sad. Shout out to FF8cerberus, Tterit, and a guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Aly.

Beastboy just stared at his former teammate/girlfriend. How could she possibly be that girl's mom. She looked 5 or 6, but Terra is only 19!

"Yes it's me Beastboy."

Gar got off her and helped her to her feet. Cliff grabbed her lifted her above the ground.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"No way. Larry, finish her off."

"No. Nobody's finishing anybody off." Beastboy said standing between Larry and Terra.

"Cliff put Terra down."

"Oh. So you're Terra. I heard you broke Gar's heart." Larry said turning to her.

"Wait a minute. I thought you didn't remember." Gar remembered suddenly.

"I'll explain everything if you put me down." Terra said hopefully.

Cliff placed her on the ground, but glared at her for an extra second. She sat on the couch, followed by Beastboy.

"Well. Start explaining." Larry ordered.

She sighed heavily.

"On the 3 year anniversary of me turning to stone, Slade came to visit me. He used some sort of medal to free me. At first I was grateful to be released and then that turned to fear. I remembered pushing Slade into the pit of lava and him dying. Seeing him alive, in front of me, it scared me what he was going to do to me. He said that I owed him for saving my life. He made me find you and pretend I didn't remember you or have my powers. After a week of not seeing you, Slade took me out of that school and kept me in that cave. I wish he had killed me. He beat me everyday and forced me to marry him. He made me sleep with him and clean his home. He said as his wife, I had duties to fulfill. Slade trained me day and night and would starve me when I did something wrong. After all that, he'd let me sleep for two hours where I would cry myself to sleep."

Terra had tears running down her face by now and Garfield hugged her tightly. He saw on her shoulder that she was an S on it.

"He branded you?"

"It's to show everyone that I belong to him."

They turned and saw Aly being carried in Larry's arm, sleeping like an angel. Terra smiled and took her little girl from him. She cradled her in her arms and Aly snuggled against her.

"What's her name?" Cliff asked.

"Aly Markov." she said proudly.

"Markov?"

"My last name. Aly's the only thing Slade let me call mine."

"How did it happen?"

"Remember when I ran away when I thought you told the others I couldn't control my powers?"

"Yes."

"It was the worst decision of my life. After hours of running, he found me and drove me to his cave. Slade said I needed to prove my loyalty to him. He pinned me to the ground and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied to his bed. He said I needed to be a good girl for him. He got on top of me and…"

Terra could even finish the story. She cried into his arms, while he used all his strength not to punch something. Slade was going to die.

"The next d-day I was pr-pregnant and he said, now you always will belong to me. I was 13 and a virgin. He took away my innocence. Now, he uses my daughter as bait and wouldn't care if either of us died."

"You can stay with us."

"Gar, you know just as well as I do that I can't stay here. He'll find me and Aly and kill us both."

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere where nobody can find us."

"Well, if you ever need help, I'll be here." Beastboy comforted.

"Raven's lucky to have someone like you for a boyfriend."

"Wa-ha no I- she no dating."

"Everyone knows you two have a thing for each other. Even when I was one the team, I saw the way you looked at her. Admit it."

"Fine, I like her."

"Good. Now tell her that."

"I will, if we get the chance."

Aly finally opened her eyes and held her mom tightly.

"Mommy, where are we?"

"We're at a friends house."

"But daddy says we're supposed take them to him and I'll get candy."

"Sweetheart, they're good guys. They want to help us."

"Daddy says they're bad people and need to be punished."

"Well daddy lied. These are good people. They want to help us."

"They do?"

"They do. This is my friend Beastboy."

Aly hopped out of her mother's arms and hugged his legs.

"You feel safe." Aly whispered.

Beastboy smiled and put the girl on the couch. He turned into a small puppy and began snuggling against her, causing her to laugh and squirm.

"Stop, that tickles. Mommy help me!"

Terra joined in and tickled the girl's stomach. Cliff and Larry grinned at the scene. It was so adorable. It was only stopped by the alarm going off. Garfield changed back and Aly hide behind her mom. They got in battle stance , only to see it was Steve and Rita.

"Well it took you long enough. Where were you two?" Cliff asked.

He noticed something different about them. They looked the same, but something was off. Something in their eyes was off.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Gar asked.

Steve used his powers to grab Aly and bring her over to him.

"Come with us and the girl lives." Steve ordered holding the girl by her hair.

"Give her back!" Terra yelled.

She used her powers to throw a piece of ceiling at them only to have it crushed to dust by Elastigirl.

"Come with us or the girl dies." Rita ordered holding a knife to the girl's throat.

Aly was crying and shaking with fear.

"Why are you doing this?!" Garfield screamed.

"We were ordered to take you back to master."

Everyone automatically knew that they were being mind controlled.

"Ok. I'll go with you, just let her go."

They released the girl and she ran behind her mom. Gar walked over to them , but kept a good distance.

"Get over her boy!"

"Just one question."

"What?"

"Why does Slade want to see me?" he asked.

"Because master wants to see his son."

**Wait for the next chapter for the reaction! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	7. The Power Within

Hey everybody! Shout out to robinloverforever, fman13, and nilsey!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Aly.

Beastboy stared dumbfounded at Rita and Steve So much so, he tripped over his own feet and fell on his back.. Terra, Larry, and Cliff had the same looks on their faces. Aly just giggled quietly.

"M-my f-f-father?"

"Yes, Garfield. Master is your father." Rita said blankly.

"No he's not! That punk is not my father! My father is Mark Logan!" Beastboy screamed.

"No he's not. Slade is your father, because your whore of a mother slept with him and got her pregnant." Steve added.

Beastboy grabbed him and punched him in the face, sending him out of the 2 story window. Mento recovered and levitated back up into the room. He grabbed Garfield and used his sleeping powers to put him to sleep and he slumped in his arms.

"The rest of you will come with us and be executed accordingly. Starting with the little girl." Rita said, walking towards Aly.

"You better stay away from her. Slade would never allow us to be killed."

"He would. He did. Now move."

"Make me."

Rita choked her head slightly and smiled evilly. She grabbed Terra's arm and threw her into Cliff and Larry, who behind her. Now her attention was fully on Aly.

"Come with me Aly."

Aly held her teddy bear tight and backed up. She looked up at the scary people trying to take her away. She did what anyone would do and ran. Aly ran to an empty room, which actually turned out to be Beastboy's room and hid in the closet.

"What should I do teddy?" she asked the bear.

"Be a hero." the bear said. (Yeah. That's right. The bear can talk.)

" How?"

"Remember the stories mommy told us before bed?"

"Yeah."

"Heroes save the day. They use they're powers."

"But, mommy says I shouldn't use them yet. I can't control them yet."

"Neither could mommy, but she saved the day before. You can too. You can mommy, the mummy, the robot, and your brother."

"I've always wanted to brother. Do you think he could take me to the carnival?"

"Only if you him. Be brave Aly. I believe in you."

Steve ripped the closet door off of its hinges and causing Aly to jump.

"You have been a very bad girl."

Aly crawled to the very back of the closet and concentrated hard. She closed her and held teddy tight. Mento walked over to grab her and saw her eyes glow bright yellow. Aly heard loud noises and a scream. When she opened her eyes, the room was covered in what used to be the ceiling. Steve was knocked out cold under the ruble. The 6 year old smiled and hugged teddy.

"I did it teddy."

"I know. That was awesome."

"Now let's save mommy and Beastboy."

Aly ran downstairs to see that everyone was gone.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

Her lip quivered and she started crying.

"Mommy!"

Aly slid down the wall and hugged her knees and cried loudly.

"Don't cry Aly." teddy said.

"They took mommy."

She didn't even notice that Mento was next to her until she felt a shadow over her. Aly jumped up and grabbed teddy.

"You took mommy! Where's mommy?!" she screamed.

"I don't know where your mommy is. I don't even know how I got here. Wait, who are you?"

"Aly."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Markov."

"Ok. Who is your mommy?"

"Mommy. Why did you try to hurt me?"

"I was being controlled."

"What does that mean?"

"That means someone was using my body to do what they wanted."

"Oh. Was that lady being controlled too?"

"Yes, she was." he answered knowing she was talking about Rita.

"That makes sense. Now we can be friends."

"How old are you?"

"6 and ½."

"Ok. How did you get here?"

"I woke up here with mommy and a mummy and a robot and Beastboy."

Mento remembered suddenly that this was Slade's daughter.

"So Slade is your daddy?"

"Yes, but he's a liar and daddy's aren't supposed to lie. Mommy says he's bad."

"Well, he is bad, but you're not like him. You're a hero." he said, crutching down to her level.

Aly hugged him tightly and snuggled against him. He wiped the tears from her face.

"You're warm like my brother."

"Who's your brother?"

"Beastboy. Do you know him?"

"Yes I do. I raised him."

"So you're Beastboy's daddy?"

He nodded.

"Does that mean you're my daddy too?"

"No, that means if your step father."

"Oh. Can I call you uncle? I always wanted an uncle."

"Ok. Call me Uncle Steve."

She smiled and he picked her up. Aly noticed the ring on his finger. It was like the ring her mommy had.

"What's that?" she said, pointing to it.

"That's my wedding ring."

"Your married?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you have a wife?"

"Yes."

"What does she look like?"

Steve looked in his pocket and pulled out a picture of Rita. She was sitting on the balcony with a white flower in her hair and a blue sundress on. Her smile could light up any picture.

"She's pretty."

"I know."

"Is she my auntie?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Can I ask you a question Uncle Steve?"

"Sure."

"Can we go find mommy now?"

"Of course."

With that, the two left in the ship and headed for Slade's cave.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter, Garfield will face Slade. I want 5 reviews before I post so Review! =)**


	8. Deal with Daddy

Hey everybody! This is where Beastboy faces Slade. His father! Shout out toEgyptaindude990, Nilsey, Nilsey 3, and FF8cerberus!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Beastboy groaned as he opened his eyes. He was on the cold floor of Slade's cave. He sat up and looked around. He saw a large computer with cameras around the city, and a large rolling chair.

"Hello son."

Gar jumped at the voice coming from the other side of the chair. It turned around and showed Slade.

"I'm glad your awake. Now we can talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't have much of a choice, son."

"I'm not your son!"

"Yes you are and do you know what that means? Half of me is inside of you. We are connected. Forever. As father and son."

Beastboy turned into a bear and smashed him into the wall of the study.

"Good you're angry. That's the first step."

"First step of what?"

"Becoming a my apprentice."

"You'll have to kill me first." he growled.

"Or your friends." Slade countered.

Gar paled and looked at him.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. They're fine, for now."

Slade pointed to a screen which showed the Titans, Terra, Larry, and Cliff chained to a wall.

"I thought you said the Titans were your servants."

"They were until I released them from my mind control. It turns out once you take someone out, you can't put them back in. Pity, but at least I still have one. Oh Rita."

Rita walked out in out of the shadows in something that should to R rated. She was wearing some black short shorts with fishnet stockings and the tightest black tank top he had ever seen that stop just below her bra. She hugged Slade and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can see why I kept her under my control." he said patting her on her rear.

"You're sick."

"I suggest you change your tone. Now Garfield, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Will you join me, son?"

"Never."

"The hard way it is. Rita, if you please."

Rita took a gun from off of the study table and pointed it to her temple.

"NO! Make her stop!"

Slade moved his hand and she stopped, but held her finger tightly on the trigger.

" This can end one of two ways. Either you join me or my guards clean her blood off my floor. Your choice."

Beastboy automatically knew what he had to do. He glared at his father and stood up.

"Well?"

"I'll join you."

"Good boy."

"If, you free her."

Slade looked at Rita and then at Gar.

"Deal."

Slade pressed a button on his wrist and Rita snapped out of it. She shook her head and then looked down at her self.

"I was hoping this was a dream." she said pulling down her tank top. Soon she remembered everything that happened and felt her heart ache. Garfield sold his soul for her.

"Time to go, Garfield." Slade said pulling him away.

"No! You're not taking him!" she said pulling on his arm.

"Woman, let go."

"You're not taking my son!"

"Actually he's my son. You can't get knocked up remember."

Rita felt the tears, but she couldn't show them. Slade sensed this and decided to abuse this. He used his copied powers and got inside her head. He summoned all the pain and emotion that was inside her. Rita clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees.

"What are you doing to her?!" Gar yelled.

"I'm using your adopted daddy's power to bring out everything that's hidden deep in her brain. Everything she's trying to block out of her mind. Come Rita, let's see how you really feel."

She started crying as images and voices raced through her head about every emotion she was trying to hide.

"Get out of my head!"

"Oh, looks like I found something that will break you."

He flashed in her mind, the argument Steve and Gar had and Gar running away. Plus the days after. It was too much emotion for her to take, but she was still fighting. Slade pulled out the serum and pricked Beastboy with the needle. It took only mere seconds. His muscles grew larger, his eyes bulged out of their sockets. His fangs grew larger. His hands tightened into fists and then he roared. Slade turned to him and smiled. He released his grip on Rita and she sighed in relief panting. She was mentally drained. Rita looked up and saw an evil Beastboy in front of her.

"Son, finish her off."

"Beastboy, I know you're in there. Fight it."

"Beastboy's not here anymore. I'm Slasher."

With that, he welcomed her with a sturdy kick to the head, knocking her out.

"Good, son."

"Thank you father. What now?"

"The last phase of our plan will begin."

**The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed! I want 5 reviews, so if you can't wait, Review! =)**


	9. Life in his Hands

Hey everybody! I know I said I wanted 5 reviews before I posted, but I could help one fan's plee's so this chapter is dedicated to Nilsey! Shout out to fman13!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Mento was flying the jet over Jump City, with Aly and teddy as his co pilots. He couldn't really tell this was Gar's sister. She was quieter and more respectful. He liked her already.

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yes."

"Teddy says hi."

"Hi teddy."

"Waz up!" the bear replied loudly,

Steve jumped and yelled "WHAT THE F***!" almost crashing the ship into an office building, but missed it by an inch. Aly and the bear both looked at each other.

"Ohhhhh. You said a bad word." she said.

"You have to put a dollar in the swear jar." the bear finished.

He landed the ship so that he wouldn't kill himself or his "niece".

"Aly, how did you get a talking bear?"

"Daddy was testing a thingie that went whoosh and it hit teddy and now he can talk."

Mento knew this was the best answer he was going to get, so he smiled and patted her head softly.

"You still have to put a dollar in the swear jar." she said holding her hand out.

He grumbled and gave a new dollar bill. She smiled and put it in teddy's pocket. Aly struggled to get out of the seat and Steve picked her up. She snuggled against him and then screamed.

"What's wrong?!"

"Robots!"

He turned and saw a whole army of robots coming for them. Mento ran with her to the back exit and jumped down to the street. Steve placed her on the ground.

"Aly, I need you to hide for me."

"But I'm scared."

"Don't be. It's like Hide and Seek. You hide, I seek."

She nodded and ran with teddy behind a large rock. Mento looked at the army in front of him. His chances didn't look good, but a hero never backs down from a battle. The robots charged at him and he destroyed most of them with an energy wave. The slade robots started blasting him with laser rays. He dodged all of them until one got him in the shoulder, causing him to on his back. Steve flipped himself up and onto the ship. He created a much larger energy wave and destroyed most of the robots, but left some standing. He fell to his knees panting and sweat pouring from under his mask. A laser hit him in the same shoulder and caused him to fell off the ship. He felt the blood coming from his wound and looked up and the robot in front of him. Aly knew she had to do something. She held teddy tight and closed her eyes.

"Be brave." she whispered to herself.

Aly boldly walked out onto the battlefield with teddy in hand.

"Hey you big meanies! Leave my uncle alone!" she screamed.

"Aly, don't!"

The robot aimed and laser at her only to have it stopped by a rock in front of her. With all the robots coming at her, she gathered up all her strength and lifted up the huge rock she was hiding behind. It was the heaviest thing she had ever lifted. Aly screamed and threw it down, crushing all of the robots. She then ran over to Steve to check his wounds.

"Are you ok?"

"What were you thinking? They could have killed you!"

"A hero never backs down from a battle."

"How did you-"

"Mommy told me. You have on owy." she said touching his shoulder.

"I've had worse." he said sitting up and looking at his injured shoulder.

"I'll make it feel better." she leaned over and kissed the part of his arm that wasn't blood stained.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, it feels better."

Aly hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then fell in his arms limp. He tried shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. Then Slade's image appeared over the city.

"Attention Mento, as you can see, my daughter is very weak. The lollipop I gave her was laced with rat poison. The only way to save her is to come to the football stadium and find the antidote. You gave 1 hour. Go!"

The screen went blank and Steve rushed Aly over to the ship and started flying it above the city.

"Don't worry Aly. I'll save you."

Little did he know, Slade and Slasher were watching them.

"Slasher, make sure he never gets the chance to do that."

"Yes father."


	10. Unexpected Help

Hey everybody. This will be a battle you will remember and a twist you did not see coming. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to NilseyPleasr and FF8cerberus!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Aly.

Steve landed the plane outside of the Jump City football stadium. He looked at Aly, who looked like she had a high fever and patted her on the head. Her teddy bear looked up at Steve.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I can fight with you."

"The place you are needed now is with Aly."

"Alright, I'll stay. Be careful."

"I will."

Mento stepped off the plane and ran inside the stadium. He heard nothing and the hall was barely lit. This was too easy. Suddenly, he felt a pain and his neck and the world faded around him. A few hours later, he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in the stadium. Not only that, but everyone in Jump City was there. They were chained to their seats. Steve stood up looked around. He saw Slade sitting in a chair the size of his ego.

"Finally, you're awake. Now the games can begin."

Slade rose from his chair and walked to the microphone in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I know you all want to go home, but that is not my problem. Today, I'm going to show you how savage heroes can really be. Mento here, is trying to save my daughter Aly who has been poisoned with rat poison by the one and only me."

He turned and Aly rose up in a cage, sweating and gasping for air, while her teddy bear was chained to the cage.

"Now Mento. Here's what's going to happen. If you want to save Aly, you need to get this antidote. In order to do that, you must battle someone of my choosing. I would do it myself with my new powers, but I have people to see get killed. You must get the antidote before the 10 minute timer runs out. If you don't see dies. Also, for a little added factor of fun, if your heart stops for more than 10 seconds, they will die."

Slade raised his hand and the Titans and the Doom Patrol and Terra had metal collars around their necks.

"The collars are connected to a microchip I placed in your body that tells heart rate. Attached to those collars are bullets. If your heart stopped for more than 10 seconds, they will each get 8 bullets to the head. Sounds like fun, right. Time to meet your opponent. The one, the only, Slasher!"

Garfield walked wearing all black with a s symbol on his chest. He was muscular and he had evil in his eyes. He looked ready to kill.

"Let the games begin!"

Slasher zoomed at Mento and knocked him into ground. He picked him up by his neck and threw him into the goal post. Steve struggled to go up, but did.

"That all you got?" Steve asked.

"Not by a long shot old man." Was the reply.

Slasher got him by the neck again only this time he flew him to the top of the stadium and threw him to the ground. Mento levitated himself just in time, before he would have fallen to death. Slasher flew done quickly, but Mento was faster and blasted him. He fell to the ground for the first time. Garfield quickly recovered and wiped the blood from his lip. Slasher turned into a cobra and wrapped around Steve. He squeezed tighter and tighter. Steve started to see stars and circles. He fell to the ground struggling to breathe. With each breath, the cobra grew tighter. He glanced over at Rita who had tears running down her face. Just as he was about to pass out, it was like a weight was lifted off him. Steve took a deep breath. He looked and saw Slasher screaming on the ground, holding his knee. Mento looked up and someone he never expected to see. Robin looked up at the same moment and paled.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Red X?"


	11. Important Notice

**Hey fans. I just found out today that one of my chapters posted and then deleted it self. I'm so sorry to any fan who couldn't view the chapter I posted yesterday. I don't know what happened. If anyone does please let know! I just reposted it! I repeat, really sorry! If someone still can't view it, send me a pm and I'll try and find the problem. Hope you understand! P.S. working on the new chapter now!**


	12. Strength

Hey everybody! This is another chapter of Fugitive. If you like this story, please tell me because I'm starting to lose a little confidence in this story! If there is something that you want to happen, please tell me. I here to please the fans! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Aly.

Mento looked up at the villain. He held out his hand for him to take and he did. Once he was on his feet again, Steve stared at the teen.

"You got a staring problem or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just saved your neck and I don't even get a smile."

"Oh, thanks. I thought you were a villain."

"I am. That doesn't mean I can try the hero gig once in a while."

"Does every villain in this city switch or is it just you?"

"I don't know. Does every hero in your city get their rear handed to them by a kid or just you?"

" To shay."

"Are we gonna stand here and chit-chat or are we going to kick some butt?"

Mento smiled and nodded. The two turned and saw a growling Garfield looking at them. He turned into a bull and charged at them. Red X jumped over him and disappeared, while Mento grabbed him by the horns. He used his mental powers to get into Slasher's mind. He felt something, it was Beastboy. He was in there somewhere. Red X reappeared out of thin air and threw down an electric x. The bull screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The crowd cheered in the background.

"Red X, help the others."

"What about you?"

"I think I can get through to him."

"And if you don't."

"I die along with everybody I care about."

"Good luck granpas." Red X said heading towards the cages.

Mento turned to Slasher who stood to his feet. They both looked each other in the eye. Slasher charged at him, but suddenly grabbed his head as Steve entered his mind. The serum Slade gave him didn't control him, it just made him stronger. What was really controlling him was the powers he copied from him. Slade had a strong hold on Garfield. Mento used every ounce of his strength to break through each one of the barriers. He couldn't give up. He had to save him.

"_Fight it Garfield. Fight it". _He thought.

"_I'm trying." Was his strained the reply._

"_Garfield, you can hear me?"_

"_Yeah. It hurts so much."_

"_I know, but you have to fight. Fight for Rita. The Titans. _

"_I can't control myself."_

Slasher pounced on Mento and began strangling him with his bare hands.

"_Garfield, stop. I can't breathe."_

"_I can't. He's too strong."_

"_No he's not. You're stronger."_

"_What if I can't?"_

"_I believe in you." Steve said gasping for air._

Beastboy dug down deep within himself and gathered up all his strength. He thought about everything good in his life becoming a hero, Rita reading him stories before bed, playing jokes with Cyborg, Raven and the first time they kissed, but most of all, he thought about his little sister. She was dying. He needed her. He couldn't let her die. Gar fought will all his strength to break free and slowly released the grip on Mento's neck. Slade sensed this and turned away from the fallen villain.

"_Ah, ah, ah. You're not leaving that easily."_

"_Get out."_

"_No. You are my son and you are going to finish him off."_

"_NO! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! MENTO IS MY DAD. RITA IS MY MOM! THE PATROL AND THE TITANS ARE MY FAMILY! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Slade screamed and fell on his back. Beastboy released the man's neck and looked around. He was free. He was finally free. He looked down at Mento and he smiled up at him.

"Good job son." He said weakly.

Gar helped him up and the crowd went wild. He hugged Mento tightly.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, son. Now, let's finish this."

Beastboy smiled and turned into a gorilla. He hoped into the stands off people and broke the main chain that was holding them all together. The crowd ran out of the stadium, trampling robot guards as they did. Red X and Mento freed all of the heroes and removed their collars. Mento then released Aly and laid her gently on the ground, while Teddy hugged her tight. Everyone looked around, but Slade was gone.

"Where is he?" Gar yelled.

"It doesn't matter. Aly's barely breathing." Terra said shaking with fear.

Garfield flew over and grabbed the antidote. He then gently put the needle in her arm and waited. She was silent and then she started coughing little bit. Her bright, blue eyes darted from person to person and then stared at Garfield.

"Ga- Garfield?"

"Yes Aly?"

"Can we go to the carnival?"

**If you don't get the last part, reread chapter 7, then it will make sense. The next chapter will be the last one! Please review, I want at least 3! Please review! **


	13. Goodbyes

Hey everybody! This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and loved! On with the story! Shout out to gabylokita41 and Nilsey!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Aly.

Three days after the Slade incident, things were starting to go back normal. Aly was back to the hyper 6 year old she usually was. Everyone had to go back to their cities today.

"That's some girl you have there." Mento said.

"Thanks. She's the most important person in my life." she said, picking Aly up in her arms.

"Mommy I want to play with Auntie Rita."

"No Aly, she has to leave."

"No Terra, it's fine. We won't be leaving for a few hours."

"Yay!" Aly screamed jumping out of her mom's arms and hugging Rita's legs.

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and Seek. I hide, you seek."

With that the girl ran off with teddy to find a hiding place. Robin turned to Terra.

"Walk with us."

The Titans and Terra went to the spot outside of their house. They walked along the coastline.

"This place is as beautiful as I remember." Terra stated, looking at the view.

"It's the one thing in this city that stays the same all the time." Beastboy added.

"If you all are going to yell at me, go ahead. I won't blame you."

"After everything you've gone through? We could never do that to you." Cyborg comforted.

"Thank you."

"So what happens now?" Robin asked.

"Me and Aly leave town and try to find a new home. Try and start over."

"You have a home here." Starfire told her.

"I know Star, but if I stay here, he'll find us. Probably kill us. We have to get away. The first thing I'll do is get this stupid brand off me."

She showed the Titans her brand and Cyborg scanned it. His scanner beep after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a chip embedded in this brand. A tracking device."

"That's how he keeps finding me. Can you get it out?" she asked hopefully.

"No. It's been in there for years and nerves have grow around it. If I took it out, you would completely lose the use of your arm. I'm sorry." Cyborg said sadly.

Terra started sniffling and then began to cry.

"Great, he'll find me wherever I go. What do I do now?"

"Stay here with us. We'll protect you." Robin said comfortingly.

"No. Nobody can protect us. I rather lose my life over Aly's any day."

Terra and the others walked back inside to see Aly being tickled by Rita and Steve. Aly had tears running down her face and the attack only stopped to let her catch her breathe. Terra smiled at the scene. As though she was young, being a mother, she knew mothers sometimes had to make hard decisions. She knew what she had to do. A few hours later, the Doom Patrol were preparing to leave while Beastboy helped, when Terra walked out onto the roof.

"Hi Terra." Rita said.

"I need to talk to you four."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I guess the Titans told you about the chip."

"Yeah they did. You'll figure something out." Cliff said.

"Actually, I have. Aly won't ever be safe with me. I love her more than life itself. As a mother, I learned I have to make decisions that protect her, even if I don't like it."

"What are you saying?" Steve asked.

Terra took out some papers out of her pocket and handed it to Steve.

"What's this?"

"Paperwork. I want you two, to be Aly's legal guardians."

"Terra, you're giving up Aly?" Beastboy asked shocked.

"Yeah. She won't be safe with me. In Midway, she'll be safe, with the people who raised you."

"I can't take her, Terra. She needs her mom." Steve said.

"I know that, but she won't be safe with me. He'll find us. If she goes with you all, she'll be safe. Besides, Rita deserves to be a mother more than me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Beastboy told about the things you did with him. The stories before bed, baking cookies at Christmas, and going to the carnival. You're the mother she deserves, not me."

Rita was holding back tears.

"You don't know how much that means to me to be a mother, but I can't take her."

"If you don't, she'll be dead before her 7th birthday. Do you want that? If you don't then sign the papers. Please."

Steve and Rita looked at each other. Rita signed the paper first, then Steve.

"Thank you."

Terra grabbed Aly who was behind the door leading to downstairs the whole time.

"Aly, I need you to go with your uncle and auntie."

"Why mommy?"

"Mommy needs to go away for a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, yet. But I'll be back soon and your uncle and auntie are going to take care of you."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Remember how I said I would always protect you?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is the only way I can. I promise, I'll come back for you."

Aly started to cry and hugged her mom tight. Terra was trying to stay strong for her.

"Be strong for me, ok."

"Yes mommy."

"Remember, I'll always be in your heart. Never forget that."

"Take teddy."

"No I can't take teddy. You love him."

"I know, but I want you to remember me. He'll keep you safe. When you're sad, hug teddy."

"I will."

She picked up Aly and handed her to Rita, who was crying at the goodbye, but not before giving her a kiss.

"Keep my daughter safe."

"You have my word."

They got in the ship and flew away with Aly waving at her from the window of the ship the entire time. Terra turned to the floating rock waiting for her and then looked at Beastboy.

"I'll miss you." he said.

"I'll miss you too."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Where ever the wind takes me, but I'll be back."

"You're a good mother and I know this decision was hard, but she'll be safe."

"I know. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Move on from me and ask Raven out. She deserves you and you bring out the best in her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know I was your first love, but you have to move on. I'm not the girl you fell in love with anymore. Ask her out. You both deserve it."

"I will."

She hugged him and he hugged her back. Terra jumped on her rock and flew into the sunset. Beastboy watched her and he didn't even notice Raven come out.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, now that you're here."

Raven blushed slightly. The two stood up and walked inside hand in hand.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and loved! Until next time! Bye! P.S if you're a Beastboy fan, check out my story Adorable Beastboy Stories! =)**


End file.
